


Jerk Big Brother!

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Jokes, Light Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter and Arthur are brothers, but they've never really gotten along that well. This was no exception.Oneshot/drabble





	Jerk Big Brother!

They were fighting again. Arthur didn't even know what it was about, this time, but he let his little brother yell at him. It wasn't a pleasant experience. He was brought back to the times with Francis, and with his own older brothers... And he couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"I hate you, jerk!" Peter snapped, and Arthur was brought back into the seriousness of the situation. "I hate you with every inch of my entire body!"

Ouch. That was harsh.

"Well that must not be very much." Arthur deadpanned, and Peter looked angrier. He couldn't resist it, though. The kid was small.


End file.
